A multiplicity of devices and systems are known for converting wave and tidal energy. The prior art systems heretofore proposed have met with little success in being put to practical use due in part to lack of sufficient attention to the actual conditions found in the waves and tides. Hence, the float or other wave engaging devices heretofore proposed have often been incapable of meeting the widely varying environmental conditions extant in nature. The energy converting devices driven thereby likewise have often been incapable of proper matching of their efficient band (frequently narrow) of operation to the wide range of variable forces actually experienced in nature.
Some prior art devices compress air and use it as a driving force. Some pump water directly through waterwheels. Some others store water in an elevated reservoir to be used as a hydraulic head for a water turbine. Still others attempt a direct mechanical coupling to the ultimate load to be driven.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an economical and practical system that will allow for variations in the wave energy source and provide an efficient means of conversion of energy, tapped from that source, to a useable state.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a wave energy converter employing a float and harnessing mechanism connected to and driving a closed loop hydraulic circuit which pumps oil from a cylinder to a hydraulic motor and so arranged as to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
A further object is to provide a wave energy converter which utilizes a novel combination of simple structures, which has a low initial cost of construction and installation and which has a high output.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.